


Feel It Come To Life (When I See Your Ghost)

by Selenai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, First Time, Incest, Longing, M/M, Pre-Movies, Public Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Thorki - Freeform, What did I write?, for real, i wrote garden sex, reciprocated feelings, sibcest, they're adults but kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: Thor often picked the reddest, most in bloom roses for his brother. But his mother didn’t need to know that.It always gave Loki such glee to receive the flowers, even though he did not know who they were from.He was his secret admirer. He often watched him from afar, wondering what mischief his younger brother might get into next. It brought him great joy. Along with a warmth in his belly that had him feeling less than joyful, and yet… something he’d never worked very hard to absolve himself from.





	Feel It Come To Life (When I See Your Ghost)

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said. Thorki every day! Haha. My first Thorki smut. I hope y'all like it! <3 I wrote it super fast, it just... came to me. I snagged the prompt off of the defunt NorseKinkMeme on Dreamwidth. Don't be surprised if you see me write more of those prompts. I love to write, but I can never think of anything.
> 
> Welp. Read at your own risk, lol!

Thor and Loki had always loved their mother’s gardens. They were always so beautiful, full, and smelled wondrous. Thor often took walks with his mother through the flower beds, never allowed to pick and, just smell and appreciate. That was what Frigga always said, anyways.

Thor often picked the reddest, most in bloom roses for his brother. But his mother didn’t need to know that.It always gave Loki such glee to receive the flowers, even though he did not know who they were from.

He was his secret admirer. He often watched him from afar, wondering what mischief his younger brother might get into next. It brought him great joy. Along with a warmth in his belly that had him feeling less than joyful, and yet… something he’d never worked very hard to absolve himself from.

Truth be told (and Thor always told the truth), he wanted his brother. In a way that brothers shouldn’t be thinking about their younger siblings. It wasn’t like he wanted to-- to-- marry him or something. He just really, really wanted to see him naked.

He’d seen him that way before, of course, but they’d been much younger and that had been out of curiosity more than anything else. Now it was out of a hunger he’d never experienced before. He was almost a hundred years old and never had he desired another man. This was-- this was inexplicable. But Loki was-- Loki was delicious.

And Thor knew he had to have him. But, honestly, he knew the sort of thing that would get him what he wanted with any woman in the realm. Bring them flowers, write them small letters (something Loki usually did for him, but that now he’d asked his mother for help with. Thankfully, she’d never asked him who he was wooing. That would have been an awkward conversation.

Thor waited in the gardens where he most commonly met his mother for their nightly walk. He was thinking about Loki. Loki as he had been that morning during their swim in the lake by the palace. Wet and beaming, pale skin shining in the sunlight, making him almost luminescent. He’d been easily the most beautiful thing that Thor had ever seen. Thor’s fingers had twitched at his sides as he’d watched the water slide down his chest and seep into his swim shorts. He’d never been so jealous before.

“Brother?” Came a smooth, lilting voice from behind him, and Thor’s fingers froze from where they’d been wandering close to the beginnings of his erection at the thoughts of his brother. Gods. And he was there to meet his mother. What if it had been her who had come upon him?

“Loki,” he gasped out as he turned around, hands blocking the bulge in his pants.

Loki’s gaze was drawn down and when it came up, his green eyes were shining in a way that usually meant something that would get Thor into trouble was to come. “Thor,” he corrected himself as he stepped closer. “Are you here to meet mother?”

Thor nodded, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, wishing to disappear. There was no way that Loki hadn’t noticed it. He was probably going to tell all of their friends that Thor was aroused by flowers. Or something. Yeah, that sounded like something Loki would do. Damn Loki.

Instead of turning tail and running away, Loki licked his lips in a way that shot a strike of lightning down Thor’s back, one that settled in his belly. “Yes. She should be here soon.”

Loki took another step closer and moved just past Thor, fingertips playing on the edge of a rose’s petals. The scent of that flower wafter up and tinged the inside of Thor’s nostrils with the sweetness. It mingled with the cool, wintery smell of his brother, with did nothing to help dissuade his arousal.

“These flowers are beautiful, don’t you think?” Loki murmured softly, his voice smooth.

Thor swallowed hard but nodded. “They’re perfect. Mother knows how to nurture them.”

“You’re pretty good at nurturing things, yourself,” Loki said almost too quietly for anyone to hear. The sound of those words only barely reached Thor’s ears, and he warmed, flushing all the way to the tips of them.

“I don’t nurture flowers,” he argued a little weakly.

“Don’t you?” Loki asked standing up and turning to face his brother. He took a step closer to him. They were separated by less than a breath now, and Thor’s whole body was alight with awareness.

“Loki--” He said slowly, his deep voice catching in his throat as long, pale fingers came to rest against his lips.

“Don’t ruin this,” his younger brother said, a soft plea in his voice. He was so bold. Bolder in this than Thor had known him to be in most things. But he was growing bolder, more sure of himself every day. That was the man that Thor had grown attracted to. The man who made a mistake, grew furious, threw things around, and then never made that mistake again. The man who grew more infinitely powerful in his sedir every day, eagerly showing Thor the newest progresses he’d made. The man who knew all of Thor’s deepest, most shameful secrets, and loved him deeply anyways.

Though he wasn’t aware of this secret. Or… so Thor had believed. The look on his face, the way his body was humming with magic, it all made Thor wonder if he hadn’t given Loki enough credit. It seemed as though he had figured him out after all.

What would happen now? Would he stab Thor again for daring to love him this way? For wanting him wholly and desperately?

Loki lifted himself up on tiptoes and pressed his full, dark lips against his own fingers where they were covering Thor’s mouth.

Thor tensed and blue eyes widened. “L-Loki…!” He gasped.

Loki lowered himself back down. “If you know what you want, you should take it,” he said slyly, his own cheeks just a little pink.

Thor let out a groan and cupped Loki with one large, calloused hand that covered the entirety of his brother’s still-smooth cheek. He lowered his head and captured Loki’s lips in his own, kissing him slowly, almost chastely.

It was a smooth slide of lips against each other as they moved in sync, Loki’s hands gripping his tunic, wrinkling the fabric badly. Thor’s bodyfelt electric, and in fact, Loki gasped and pulled back a little.

“Rein it in, brother,” he said with a shaking laugh. “You’re shocking me, and not in a good way.”

Thor grinned a little sheepishly as he rested his forehead against Loki’s. His breath was coming in little puffs that he could see in the cooler air. “Sorry,” he apologized, though it lacked conviction.

Loki grinned a little weakly at him. “I’d suspected-- the letters and flowers had to have come from you. We take lessons together, and you didn’t think I’d recognize your horrific writing? But the words… they were not your own, so I wasn’t a hundred percent sure that you meant them.”

Thor cleared his throat a little anxiously. “I didn’t have the right words to convey-- I wanted them to be perfect. I never thought you would return my feelings.”

Loki shook his head, pulling lightly on one of Thor’s braids. “My stupid, stupid older brother,” he whispered, brushing their noses together lightly. “Tell me something…” he began.

Thor raised a brow. “Something you haven’t already figured out?” He asked curiously, closing his eyes.

Loki snorted softly but nodded, this time his wider forehead tugging on loose strands of hair a little painfully. “Yes. Something I haven’t been able to figure out. And I want the truth. Do you.. Desire me? Physically?”

Thor froze and opened his eyes. “Are you-- how could you not know-- _Loki!_” he said with a loud belly laugh of his own as he grabbed one of those delicate hands and placed it over the bulge in his pants.

Loki shivered in Thor’s arms, and glanced down. Now, his cheeks were flushed a deeper pink. “Oh.” He said it like it was the most confusing and yet wonderful thing he’d ever thought of, and Thor was right there with him.

“Do you want me?” Thor asked and he was, admittedly, nervous to learn the response. Loki had always just gone with the flow, but now Thor was asking him to make a decision. A decision about something that could easily change the shape of their relationship.

Loki shivered again and pressed his body closer. Thor could feel his hardening cock pressed against his thigh. Clearly, he was more into it than Thor had ever thought to hope.

“Oh, brother,” he breathed as he pulled him close. “This is my greatest dream.” It was true. He’d desired his brother for many years now, and to think that Loki had been equally desiring him and they’d been uselessly pining… it was so frustrating, and yet-- Thor had never been happier.

Loki pulled back when they heard a crunching of leaves coming closer to them. “Mother,” they both whispered as Thor tugged Loki further into the flowers, hiding behind one large shrub. 

They could see, between the leaves, as their mother in all her regal presence moved to sit at the bench they’d just been standing in front of.

Loki turned around to look at Thor, wide eyed. “What do we do now?” He mouthed silently.

Thor knew he was in no state for his mother to see him. He was so unbelievably hard that he wasn’t sure he’d ever go soft again.

Loki glanced down as Thor shrugged, and reached forward to cup him through his pants again. “A-ah…!” Thor gasped softly. 

Loki’s free hand came up to cover Thor’s mouth to prevent him from making any more loud noises that may have alerted their mother to their presence in her garden. Especially when they were-- well. Thor wasn’t sure what they were going to do, but he definitely wanted to do it.

Loki leaned in to whisper into his brother’s ear. “I want you to fuck me,” he breathed. “Right here. Now. I don’t want to lose this moment. _Our_ moment.”

Thor shuddered slightly and closed his eyes as he pushed his hips further into his brother’s hand. “Yes, yes brother,” he whispered back. “I want that, too. But what if mother hears us?”

Loki shook his head, mischief shining in his eyes and that, right there, was his brother. That was the Loki he wanted to fuck.

Loki made quick work of shoving his pants down to his knees, exposing the upward curve of his cock to Thor’s hungry gaze and Thor, who had never desired to touch a cock before, almost wanted to fall to his knees to worship the length of it. It wasn’t nearly as big or thick as his own, but it was beautiful in its own way. “Loki…” he gasped as he reached forward and the tips of his large, calloused fingers slide against the length of it, Loki’s eyes sliding shut as he arched into the touch.

“I could touch you all day, worship your whole body,” he whispered. “I could… make you see stars, and feel as though you’d floated through all nine realms.” He was confident. Thor had never let a maiden down before. They’d all left with a limp and a satisfied smile. Often, they’d pleaded with him for more, but now… now he wanted to see if he could do the same for his brother.

“I-- yes,” Loki said, one green eye peeking open. “But right now, just-- I want you inside of me.”

Thor nodded and let his fingers slide back, cupping Loki’s balls lightly, before moving further, beyond his perineum to his hole, teasing lightly at it lightly. “It’s too dry,” he breathed. “You’ll tear if I take you like this.”

Loki rolled that eye in mild annoyance. “Easy magic,” he whispered as he lowered a glowing hand and where Thor had been teasing was now slick. 

It shocked him a little, and reminded him slightly of the way a woman grew slick, but it was good. It meant he wouldn’t hurt his brother. Well, given his length and girth, he probably still would be a burn, but hopefully Loki wouldn’t-- Well, hopefully-- Thor wasn’t sure if he wanted to know if his brother had done this before.

“Have you…?” He began a little awkwardly. “I mean, most women say my cock is too big. The first time.”

Loki opened both eyes and glanced down at the tented fabric still covering Thor’s cock. “I’m hoping for that,” he breathed. “I want to feel it for days.”

Thor flushed a little and pulled his slightly slick fingers away from Loki’s hole to tug his own pants to his knees. They pooled their easily. Loki’s eyes widened slightly. “Perfect,” he groaned almost silently. Thor felt the words more than heard them.

“You never answered my question…” He reminded Loki who sighed at him.

“It will simply make you jealous, and while the idea of you taking me, possessing me hard, is hot… We have to be quiet or our _mother_ will find us. And I don’t know what she would be angrier about. Her sons fucking, or the fact that we trampled through her garden.”

Thor knew that that meant that his brother had, in fact, been with other men. But he wasn’t going to hold it against him. Not today, anyways, for now he’d make sure that no other man would fit inside of him this way. Not the way that Thor would. He knew-- sensed-- that they’d fit together as perfect as the most fitted pair of gloves.

They were meant to be, and he’d always felt that.

“Thor?” Loki whispered, reaching down to wrap a smaller hand around Thor’s cock, making it look huge. “Are you going to stare at me, or are you going to fuck me?”

The words were filthy and they made heat rush through Thor, pooling in his abdomen. “I’m definitely going to fuck you,” he mutterd against Loki’s ear as he turned him around, bending him over a little. Loki reached behind himself, and parted his cheeks, exposing his hole to Thor’s sight. It was slick with the magic Loki had used, and it looked more enticing than any woman he’d ever bedded.

“You’re filthy,” Thor groaned as he lowered his hand, pushing the tip of his finger inside of his brother. 

“You have no idea,” Loki gasped back, lowering his head and resting it on the ledge that separated them from their mother. Thor could still see her from between the rose bushes, but he hoped they were separated enough. He didn’t want her disapproval.

Thor focused on Loki again, watching the way his hole seemed to, almost hungrily, suck his finger deeper until he was into the second knuckle with little resistance. 

“Gods, Loki,” he breathed as he twisted his finger a little.

Loki arched back and forced the finger deeper. “Your fingers are so big…”

Thor grinned as he pulled his finger back a little and added the second one, causing a hiss of immediate discomfort from his younger brother. “Too much?” He whispered.

Loki shook his head and lifted his own hand to his mouth, biting down on his fingers a little. “No. It’s good.”

Thor nodded, and allowed his fingers to be sucked deeper inside. Loki was so hot inside. Hot and wetter than he had any right to be. He twisted and separated his fingers a little, trying to stretch Loki open. He knew that even as big as his fingers were, his cock was much bigger. Would stretch Loki to impossible widths. He wanted to feel him, could feel his own precome sliding from his slit down his cock in anticipation.

He wanted to make a mess of his brother. And he could. Would. Needed to.

When he curled his fingers a little, a sharp groan escaped Loki and Thor’s head whipped up and glanced in the direction of his mother who looked unaffected. She simply pulled a book out of her pocket and began to read.

Relief washed over Thor and he lowered his head to speak into Loki’s ear again. “You must be quiet,” he insisted.

Loki was shaking, his legs and back and arms trembling where they were holding him up. “That just-- was really good,” he whispered.

Thor relaxed a little, and a grin spread its way across his lips and he repeated the motion daringly. This time no sound escaped Loki, but his knees buckled a little, and Thor had to wrap his free arm around his waist to hold him up. “Yes… this is just a preview of how good I’ll make you feel,” he panted a softly.

Loki glanced over his shoulder back at him. “Thor. Norns. You’re taking me to Hel with you. Just fuck me. I’m ready.”

That was all Thor needed to hear. He wanted to fuck his brother. Was so close to coming already. And he definitely didn’t want to come without burying his cock where it belonged.

Thor pressed a kiss to the middle of his brother’s back, and pulled his fingers out. They made a loud squelching sound that caused Loki to flush a deep red. This time, Thor was certain he saw his mother’s lip twitch. But she never raised her head, so he figured they were safe. It must just be something funny in her book. Truly, if she knew what they were doing, she would not be smiling?

Okay. “Okay.” He said softly, leaning in to draw in his brother’s scent. “I’m going to--”

“Yes. _Please_, Thor. Stop fucking around.” Loki breathed.

Thor rolled his eyes. Loki was so dramatic. He reached to swipe some of the slick from Loki’s backside, spreading it over his cock. Once he was sure that he was slick enough, he pressed the tip of his blunt cock at Loki’s hole, and began to push inside, hissing out a sharp breath as his cock was sucked into that hot, tight, wet heat.

He’d been with virgins, and with maids that had allowed him to do this to them, but none had ever felt as exquisite as Loki. Surely this meant they were supposed to be together.

“T-Thor…” Loki gasped as his fingers and knuckles went white from where they were clutching the ledge. “You’re even bigger than I imagined…”

Thor froze, halfway inside, and swallowed past his body’s initial displeasure at being prevented from burying in that delicious heat. “Do you need me to go slower?”

Loki shook his head quickly, and hair that he usually wore loose around his face, stuck slightly to a sweat-soaked forehead. “No. I”m no maiden. I won’t break.”

Thor was used to having to take his time with women. They usually begged for reprieve when he was this deep inside of him, but Loki was already rocking back against what must’ve been a hot burn as he was stretched. “Do you like to hurt?” He asked hotly as he sank balls deep.

Loki’s hand was curled into a fist and he’d forced it into his mouth to silence himself, sharp teeth digging into pale flesh.

It was easily the hottest thing that Thor had ever seen. Loki holding back his cries of pleasure as he was split open on Thor’s cock. “It’s a good hurt,” came the shaking response from his brother. It was muffled a little around his fist, but Thor could still understand it.

“It’ll be so good in a minute,” Thor promised as he rocked his hips, and rolled forward, feet slipping a little on the muddy ground as he tried to find the purchase to thrust into his brother.

Loki nodded and rocked his own hips in time with the way Thor was grinding into him. His eyes were squeezed shut, but Thor knew his own would remain open and hungry on the vision set out before him.

He pulled back until the hard, scarlet tip of his cock was pulling at that hole, and he shoved forward, forcing Loki closer to the ledge, concrete scraping against barely covered arms. He’d be banged up, but it would be a beautiful piece of art for Thor to take in for days.

Loki gasped and reached down to wrap trembling fingers of the hand not shoved in his mouth, around his cock, stroking it furiously. Even as hard as Thor tried, he couldn’t fuck into him as fast as that hand was moving.

They were both breathing hard, harder and louder than they ought to have. There was no way they were being as quiet as they should have been. Their mother, as Thor glanced beyond Loki, turned the page of her book, looking thoughtful.

He turned his gaze back to the beauty set out before him, and shoved hard inside once more, sheathing himself deep inside as he came with a cry that was muffled as he bit down hard on Loki’s shoulder. He fell apart and shook with the effort of his orgasm as he spilled hot and messily inside of his brother. He could feel the come trying to escape his brother’s hole as he tried to rock himself through his orgasm, wanting to bring Loki to completion as well.

Turned out that that was only a little necessary as Loki’s body tightened into a ball of tension and then, with a sharp gasp, snapped like one of the elastics that tied the braids in Thor’s hair, as he spilled over his hand and onto the rose bush in front of him. He shook through his orgasm, his body convulsing almost painfully around Thor’s cock still buried inside of him, causing Thor to wince and shake through a second pull of pleasure before they both sunk against the ledge, knees sinking into the muddy dirt the royal garden was covered in.

They breathed as one for a moment before Thor could deal no longer, and pulled out of his brother with a flinch and tugged his pants back up. “That was..” He breathed as he stood, eyes roaming Loki who was covered in scrapes and bites and bruises. He looked a little worse for wear, but his eyes were glazed over slightly, cheeks a little flushed, and he looked entirely satisfied.

Thor grinned, and offered him a hand. Loki wiped his dominant hand on his shirt, and stood a little awkwardly, pulling up his own pants. “O-oh..!” He gasped softly. 

Thor frowned a little and tilted his head.” Are you okay?”

Loki’s cheeks warmed a little but he nodded. “I’m just-- it’s your come sliding out.”

Thor felt a satisfied flush grace his own cheeks and he pushed hair away from Loki’s face before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Next time, I’ll make you scream. I want to hear you next time,” he vowed.

Loki grinned and shifted his weight as he brushed mud from his pants. “Next time,” he agreed with a nod.

Thor drew in a deep breath as he straightened himself up. His knees still felt a little weak, and his back ached slightly from bending over his brother, but it was probably nothing compared to how his brother must have felt, aching and used.

“Let’s… go?” Thor said a little uncertainly.

Loki nodded and took a half a step towards the walkway. “She’ll start looking for us soon, if we don’t.”

Thor sighed and nodded as he followed his brother out of their little hiding spot and into the open.

Their mother lifted her head as they slowly walked towards her, Thor looking a little sheepish, but Loki looking-- well, there was a _slight_ limp, but he looked, as usual, perfectly put together. How!?

“Boys,” Frigga said softly as she smiled at them. “I see you got into some trouble?”

Thor spluttered but Loki grabbed him by the elbow. “We were sparring,” he said smoothly. “That was all.”

There was a knowing look on their mother’s face as she gestured for them to follow her. “Walk with me, my sons.”

They both nodded, and Loki shot Thor a look. Something was off. But neither of them wanted to be the one to ask her what she knew.

They’d just have to walk with her and pretend like the gardens weren’t some sort of… aphrodisiac for the royal family.


End file.
